


Don't fall into holes

by Scarlet_Rose812



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender RPF
Genre: Deepthroating, Inflation, M/M, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Rose812/pseuds/Scarlet_Rose812
Summary: Kinktober day 1: inflation and deepthroating





	Don't fall into holes

It wasn’t as if Lance had planned on getting stuck alone with an alien, it just happened. One of those things you just gotta accept if you wanna be a paladin. It wasn’t his fault he hadn’t seen the huge pit in the ground! There was a slight problem though; the alien seemed to be just a writhing mass of tentacles. And it was coming towards him.

It basically looked like a freaky octopus as it came towards Lance. A freaky octopus with weird translucent goo dripping off it. Lance backed up against the wall, trembling as the monster came close. It reached out a tentacle and…

It softly caressed Lance’s jaw, making a soft cooing sound. Not what he had expected at all. He relaxed slightly, thinking he was safe. The tentacle moved up his cheek, then to his lips, softly rubbing them. Other tentacles then wound around his arms and legs holding him still. “W-what are you-mmhhh!” Lance screamed as the tentacle entered his mouth. It secreted more of the weird slime, thrusting shallowly in his mouth. 

Lance tried to stay focused, but the slime just tasted so good. He eagerly began swallowing the slime, spurring the monster on. The monster shoved its tentacle deeper, thrusting quicker. Soon another tentacle entered alongside the other. Both pumping rapidly and pumping more and more slime down his throat. 

Lance groaned as he felt the tentacles go deeper down his throat, hating it yet loving it at the same time. The tentacles quivered in his throat, the best making a weird almost purring noise. Then the tentacles went as deep as they could, cumming hard. Lance moaned as he felt even more of the slime fill him, slowly expanding his stomach to have more room.

After a few minutes the creature gently lifted him up and put him on the edge of the pit. He groaned as he felt the slime sloshing around in him. He tried to stand up but was shocked to see the reason why it was so difficult: he had gotten so full of slime he looked like a woman in her third trimester. He laid on his side, and soon fell asleep. Loathing the walk back to his lion.


End file.
